Los quintillizos Matsuno
by Lunaticxk
Summary: Una noche de copas los Matsu opinan que en vez de ser sixtillizos, ellos deberían ser quintillizos.
_**Nota1: NO ES UN FANFIC QUE CONTENGA YAOI.**_

 _ **Nota2: Muerte de un personaje.**_

 _ **Nota3: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Los quintillizos Matsuno.**

Aquella noche era como cualquier otra en la familia Matsuno, cinco hermanos bebían mientras sus padres estaban ausentes gracias a la invitación de un amigo cercano. No desperdiciarían una oportunidad como esa, no, claro que no. Para el hermano mayor ese era un momento importante donde podría relajarse del estrés que estaba pasando en esos momentos así sin mucho desde la partida de sus padres, salió corriendo a comprar licor y claro, los demás no mostraron molestia alguna por la idea.

─ _Deberíamos haber sido quintillizos…_ ─ Comentó entre risas el mayor de todos, tenía su vaso levantado y una enorme sonrisa en los labios. ─ _Lo más…seguro es que… todo hubiera sido mejor…_

─ _Jajaja..sí, sí. ¡Los números impares son mejores!_ ─ Siguió el menor de los Matsus, se podía notar que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en él cuando quiso ponerse de pie y cayó en los brazos del muchacho de polera amarilla quien lo sostuvo con fuerza.

─ _Oe, oe. Ni siquiera ahora notamos su ausencia, ¿quién es Karamatsu? ¿eh? Diiime Ichimatsu, ¿qué opinas de Karamatsuuuu? …_ ─ El de polera verde se acurruco al lado de su hermano pequeño, era consiente de esa 'muy buena' relación que ambos tenían así que era imposible no preguntarle a él.

─ _Sería más feliz si no existiera…_ ─ Contestó sin dudarlo, observando como en frente suyo se reflejaba una sombra que conocía, era Karamatsu quien llevaba minutos escuchando toda la conversión así que era obvio para Ichimatsu decir eso en vez de lo realmente sentía.

La conversación duro un par de minutos más y cuando al fin cambiaron de tema, Karamatsu se fue de aquel lugar que llamaba hogar sin decir nada o hacer ruido alguno.

Al despertar todos notaron la ausencia del segundo hermano, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, quizá esta paseando por ahí pensaron, sin embargo, todo cambio a la semana. Él no era ese tipo de persona que se desaparecía sin decir nada, al menos dejaría una nota o algo ¿qué había pasado? Nadie sabía el paradero del muchacho y la matriarca de la familia Matsuno estaba comenzando a desesperarse y preocuparse por el paradero de uno de sus ninis.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas se convirtieron en un mes y los recursos de los ahora quintillizos se estaban agotando. Cada uno de ellos buscaba a su hermano a su manera pero nunca encontraron alguna pista o algo que les lleve hasta donde se encuentre él.

Una noche como cualquiera en la familia Matsuno, un policía toco la puerta con fuerza. Fue Todomatsu quien le atendió, su rostro se volvió pálido tan sólo al verlo y de inmediato llamo a su madre quien vino corriendo junto con sus demás hermanos. La mujer de inmediato se asustó, en su mente la policía nunca traía noticias agradables.

─ _¿Usted es la madre de Karamatsu Matsuno?_ ─ Preguntó el joven quien llevaba puesto el uniforme de la policía de una manera impecable y en su mano izquierda, sujetaba con fuerza un trozo de papel.

─ _Sí, ¿tiene noticias de mi hijo?_ ─ Contestó

─ _Señora, escuche bien lo que voy a decirle por favor. El cadáver de su hijo Karamatsu fue encontrado en el bosque de Aokigahara, razón de muerte: el suicidio. Puede acercarse a la morgue lo más antes posible para recoger el cuerpo. Lamento lo que sucedió. Y antes de irme, encontramos este papel junto con el cadáver. Aquí tiene._ ─ Le dio papel al muchacho que más tenia cerca de él para seguido retirarse del lugar, no deseaba presenciar la escena que segundos después ocurrió.

Un grito horrorizado por parte de la mujer hizo despertar a todos quienes seguían en shock, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin parar. Su segundo hijo se había suicidado y ella ni siquiera hizo algo para detenerlo, ella era quien lo había dado a luz y en ningún momento sintió ese dolor en el pecho. ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE MADRE ES? Cada pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de la mujer era sobre la culpa que tenía ella y la poca atención que le daba a pesar de que vivían bajo el mismo techo.

Osomatsu Matsuno tenía un papel en la mano, tenía el papel que el oficial le entrego y que lo más seguro, era una carta de despedida. No quería leerla, pero él era el mayor, tenía que ser el más fuerte así que aspirando todo el aire que podía…comenzó a leerla.

❝ _¡Hola my family! ¿Cómo están en mi ausencia? Espero que no me extrañen mucho._

 _Mamiiii y papá…¡sigan juntos y no separen a mis hermanos! Sigan siendo una bonita familia._

 _My brothers espero que ahora que son quintillizos puedan ser más felices, yo soy feliz si ustedes lo son. Ya que a ustedes yo los amo, me enseñaron muchas cosas hermosas y se los agradezco. Mis queridos hermanitos, yo no me arrepiento de mi decisión. ¿Lo volvería a hacer? Sí, una y otra vez. Es extraño ya que mientras les escribo esta carta, no estoy llorando ya que en mi mente sólo está el hecho de que ustedes sean felices._

 _Los amo a todos._

 _Karamatsu Matsuno._ ❞

Cuando termino de leer, ellos entendieron.

En la mente de cada uno de los quintillizos que estaban ahí tan sólo existía un pensamiento: 'Por mi culpa Karamatsu murió'. Osomatsu, Choromatsu y Todomatsuno cayeron sobre la madera para en seguida comenzar a gritar, las palabras que dijeron habían comenzado a resonar en sus cabezas.

Por su parte, Ichimatsu estaba vomitando en una esquina mientras la imagen de aquella noche donde Karamatsu estaba detrás de la puerta no desaparecía. La culpa era suya, si en vez de hablar hubiera salido y dicho que sólo era una broma…nada de eso estuviera pasando.

Jyushimatsu estaba callado, no podía asimilar el hecho de que su hermano mayor cometiera suicidio. Sí, él también le vio parado tras la puerta pero no podía salir ya que tenía sujetado a Todomatsu así que pensó que cuando volviera le diría que todo fue una broma y salieran a comer pero jamás volvió.

En frente de ellos se encontraba Karamatsu, su alma había quedado anclada en la Tierra hasta que alguien cumpla su misión de vida. Sin importarle que nadie le escuchará, él susurró:

❝ _Mis amados hermanitos, sé que estarán bien en unos días y aunque no me vean, trataré de cuidar de ustedes._ ❞

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leerme! Nos vemos. u 3 ú_


End file.
